


Five Minutes You'll Never Forget

by amusewithaview



Series: Kinkmeme Fills [8]
Category: The Almighty Johnsons
Genre: Dubious Consent, Dubious Morality, Extremely Dubious Consent, M/M, Mind Control, Mindwiping, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-07
Updated: 2013-10-07
Packaged: 2017-12-28 16:11:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/993920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amusewithaview/pseuds/amusewithaview
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Anders and Ty have never been the most subtle of sleuths, and Michele was always impulsive with her powers...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Five Minutes You'll Never Forget

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Takes place during season one, when Anders and Ty are investigating the hospital to find out how the Mysterious Crack appeared. Been a while since I wrote anything, so please be kind if I'm rusty.
> 
> Warnings for dubious consent and mind-whammying of the sort that Michele throws around all willy-nilly. If you were squicked out by what she did to Stacy, then steer clear of this.
> 
> Inspired by this kinkmeme prompt (de-anoning because why not):  
> http://almighty-kink.livejournal.com/820.html?thread=1588#t1588

\-----

" - dark-haired lady doctor? That's all you know?"

"Dark-haired lady doctor with access to crack."

Michelle feels the hair on the back of her neck rise and goes absolutely still as two men round the corner ahead of her. She keeps her head down, face pointed towards her clipboard, peeking up from beneath her bangs at the two men.

"Doesn't exactly narrow the list," the brunette mutters, grimacing.

"Someone with a grudge against Odin."

The brunette rolls his eyes, " _Real_ helpful, Anders. Gonna go up to a nurse and ask her if she's noticed any goddesses running around, planting crack on unsuspecting patients?"

"A crack goddess? Definitely sounds like someone _I'd_ like to meet."

At this, the brunette turns, scowling furiously at the other man, redheaded 'Anders.' Michelle shivers as the air gets noticeably cooler. Under her scrutiny, the two men suddenly loom large in her vision, exaggerated caricatures of themselves: a faint halo of golden light surrounds Anders' head, while the other man's breath frosts the air.

They're gods. They're looking for _her_ , and they know what she's done.

Michelle watches the two men argue for a few more seconds, notes the give-and-take between them. The argument plays out like a dance, the two men gesturing at each other, voices rising and falling in a pattern that is, apparently, familiar to both.

Well, their relationship makes it all the easier to distract them.

She concentrates for a moment, sending out a faint _pulse_. She likes to think of her power as an accelerant, fueling what's already there. She finds 'sparks' flickering in each of them, though one is clearly larger than the other, each sized about where she'd expect from a long, tense friendship.

Under her power, the sparks grow until she can see a new light in their eyes.

Michelle smirks, satisfied, and does an about-face, heading down the hall. A muffled thump and the sound of clothing rustling tells her they'll be occupied for a bit.

\----

"Do you take _anything_ seriously?" Ty demands.

"When the occasion calls for it, I can be _very_ serious."

"Well, this is an occasion, and I'm calling for it!"

Anders rolls his eyes. "Oh, come off it, it's not as though Axl's in _real_ trouble - "

Ty gapes like a guppy, "Are you mad? Our brother's got murderous archers and mysterious crack - "

"Sounds like a punk band," he chirps.

Ty makes a wordless sound of rage, frustration welling up in him from the seemingly endless well that only Anders and the frustrations of godhood can tap into. For once, though, he actually _feels_ his anger heating his body. For someone so used to the cold, it's actually rather...nice.

"Re _lax_ , we've sent the clueless duo home, we're on the case: me with my golden tongue, you with your - " Anders makes a brief gesture that seems to indicate Ty's entire being, "portable refrigerating skills... what's the worst that could happen?"

Nice, that is, until a plonker like his brother reminds him of his general uselessness.

Anders steps closer, hands rising to rest on Ty's shoulders, then sweeping down along his arms to wear the younger man has his hands clenched in fists at his sides. "Calm down," he mutters, gently rubbing his thumbs along Ty's knuckles, "it's chillier than an icebox in here."

Ty doesn't feel cold, though. In fact, he feels rather warm and getting warmer - the heat radiating from somewhere deep inside, rising from his anger to meet with the warmth Anders is emanating from his hands and the full line of his body, which is edging even closer.

"Wh-what are you doing?" Ty asks, licking his lips.

"Trying to get you to calm down," Anders says, edging even closer.

"I'm plenty calm."

"Really?" Anders edges even closer, his sweater now brushing up against Ty's jacket, soft wool catching on the open zipper with a soft shushing sound. "Then why are you shaking?"

Ty's shaking because warmth is suddenly running through his veins, pooling in unlikely places. Ty's shaking because his brother is pressed up against him and reason is telling him to run, something's wrong, something's gone horribly -

But instinct is telling him Anders isn't close _enough_ , that Anders hands aren't moving fast enough, and that Anders has four other fingers aside from his thumb that could be put to good use, warming Ty's perpetually cool skin.

He's the god of cold, and he's never felt more frozen, more paralyzed.

\---

Anders doesn't know exactly what's going on, but he's going with it.

_He always goes with the flow, always lets himself be pulled along, even though sometimes, sometimes that means being pulled down._

He feels like he's sinking into something sticky and wet, cloying like honey, unfamiliar and strange, but at the same time there's _Ty_ , his brother, the epitome of familiar, the cool air that always surrounds him enveloping Anders like a brisk hug.

Only 'hugging' doesn't appear to be what either of their bodies have in mind.

Ty looks bewildered: nervous, unsure, and vaguely alarmed. Underneath that, though, Anders sees something else. A look he's used to seeing in people's eyes after a few drinks, or a little persuasion, or even sometimes just because - Mike can mutter all he wants, most of the birds Anders pulls want him without any extra 'gab' - but not one he ever thought he'd see on his little brother's face.

This isn't - 

There's a thought scratching at the back of his head, something important, something -

But Ty's face is so close, his lips parted and breaths coming a little faster now, and Anders has always wondered -

And then his lips are on his brother's and nothing will ever be the same again.

\--

Gaia is not having a particularly good week.

Between her father's visit, his _incarceration_ , quick release, and the even _greater_ pressure he's putting on her to move as a result of the whole mess, she is just about done. On top of all _that_ , four other attendings have called off for the day and they're short-staffed. Gaia's temper is about to boil over, but this isn't the place and it _definitely_ isn't the time.

So when she rounds the corner on her way to the break room and sees a brunette pressing a redhead up against a wall, _obviously_ kissing, she can't really help her furious, "You have got to bloody fucking _kidding_ me!"

The brunette jerks away from the redhead at her shout, and her fury quickly gives way to shock.

The brunette is _Ty_ , Axl's older brother.

The redhead is _Anders_...also Axl's brother.

She stands there gaping at the two of them, trying to - but then they're staring back at her with just as much shock, if not more. Both men are breathing heavily, but as she watches, Ty's normally pale complexion goes so white so fast that she'd almost mistake him for a corpse if it weren't for the upright-and-breathing thing.

His head whips around to stare at Anders but, for the first time in Gaia's memory, the redhead seems at a loss for words. Ty whips back around, staring at her again, a strange, twisted grimace on his face, before he takes off running down the hall.

Gaia watches until he turns a corner, footsteps receding out of her hearing range.

Anders' low, muttered, "Shitting _hell_ ," brings her head back around.

He's still leaning up against the wall Ty had him pressed to not a moment before: head tilted back against the wall, baring his throat (Gaia uncomfortably notes that there's a red mark there that, if she's any judge of things, will likely be blooming into a spectacular hickey in the next few hours), hands at his sides clenched into fists so tight the skin on his knuckles is almost as white as Ty's face was.

"Um..." Gaia says eloquently.

Anders' eyes, when they open, look like brilliant blue lasers, and she freezes under his scrutiny.

"You didn't see me here," he tells her, voice echoing oddly as if he's calling to her from the other side of a gymnasium, or from the bottom of a well, "and you didn't see Ty here. Nothing happened in this corridor and your day has been perfectly normal. You're not going to tell anyone about the thing that didn't happen here, even if you do remember it. You don't really know me, or Ty, so you're going to continue to ignore us, because we're just not that interesting. We're not worth remembering. You're going to forget this."

Gaia blinks, and the corridor is empty. A glance at the clock tells her that she's only got ten minutes left on her fifteen minutes break, and she wonders where the last five minutes went.

Bloody long shifts, bloody family drama... this week has been hell, and she is just so _done_.

-


End file.
